Rollercoaster Love
by KRINGLE
Summary: *Ginny and Draco in a Rollercoaster, lost in the largest themepark and something else develops*
1. The Coaster

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and the plot is mine.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Rollercoaster Of Love"

Chapter 1: Come on!!!

@ the burrow!

"Ginny! Harry and Hermione's here!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny tied her hair fast and checked herself at the mirror. "I'll be there!" Ginny yelled back. She was going to see Harry and Hermione after two weeks of not seeing them. _it's not that long but I miss them. _she thought. 

She went down the stairs and found Harry, her brother and Hermione all wearing muggle clothes. "Hey Gin!" Hermione greeted "Hi! where are we going?" she asked not taking her eyes off Harry. "A muggle theme park Ginny! Dad will bring us there. but were not allowed to bring our wands." Ron said. "is Fred and George coming?" she asked walking closer to the trio. "No, but they'll pay for us. Their very charitable now that their married to Angelina and Katie." Ron replied giving Hermione a quick kiss. "Ron!" Hermione said "not now"

Harry smiled at them and then looked at Ginny. "Hey how are you?" he asked. Ginny blushed, but managed to control it. 

"Good. How are u?" 

"not bad."

"Hey guys and gals were going now!" Arthur announced. 

"Thank God, and dad what's up with the guys and gals?" Ron exclaimed. They followed Arthur to their new car and drove to the theme park. "Funation island" Ginny muttered. "The biggest muggle theme park in Britain" Ron announced. Hermione looked at him and continued "…it is 13 acres and …"

"And lot's of kids get lost in it so you guys and gals stick together" Arthur said. "Uh yeah dad… we've got Ron here" Ginny said. "Oh no, Harry can you take charge of your group?" mr. Weasley quickly said. "Dad!" Ron said blushing furiously. The car slowed down to the parking lot- 

"Dad whose baby sitting us?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Oiy Ginny how'd you know I was gonna hire a sitter?" 

"Dad she's psycho, uhm I mean psychic." Ron blurted out.

"Typical dad" Ginny said punching Ron at his arm. 

"Oww"

"Shut up Ron" Hermione said. "Yes hun…" he replied giving her a peck on the cheeks. 

They stepped out the car, and walked to the main entrance. 

The theme park was humongous. it looked superior and it definitely looked fun. 

_________________________________________________________

Finally Draco gets a good summer vacation. Far away from deatheaters, for away from his ungrateful family, far away from everything. his cousins "the Tirains" invited him to stay with them in their muggle town. His father disliked the Tirains but had no choice since the Tirains were powerful muggle loving wizards. This was wonderful, he was wearing muggle clothes, listening to muggle music and meeting cute, muggle girls. 

This day was the day his cousins and him go to the biggest theme park. "Funation island" he thought _I always wanted to go here. _he thought looking at the theme park view through his window. His 2 older, guy cousins, James and Louie were in the front seat, James was driving since he was old enough.

His younger cousins Tania (James's 14 year old sister) who was a brunette, sleeping soundly at the other window seat looked exactly like his brother except more feminine. 

His other young cousin Kissie (Louie's 15 year old sister) who was well known to be totally annoying was reading another romance novel. "You know Kissie, were in motion aren't you dizzy?" asked a small kiddy voice from the last row seat. The youngest brother of James, Tim was seating and playing his muggle toy, Gameboy advance.

"Timmy, stop disturbing me this is the part where they snog!" Kissie said still hypnotized at her book.

"Kissie why the hell do you read those stupid books?" asked James frustratingly. "Because she can't find real romance and wants her love life to be pure fantasy." Draco said. 

They jumped at his voice. "Shut it Draco" she said glaring at her cousin. Finally the van stopped. They were silent, they put on some sun blocks and headed off to the entrance. 

____________________________________________________________

"Dad where's the baby sitter?" 

"She's right there" Arthur said pointing at two young girls.

"Why is there two of them?" Ron asked.

"To keep YOU out of trouble."

"What? it's as if you don't trust me."

"I do, but I cant" Arthur said handing Ginny the money instead of Ron. Ron glared and relaxed. "Fine"

The two girls approached them. "Tina and Glen- im going now and I'll meat you at the hotel" Arthur said waving at them and walked away. 

"Hello I'm Tina"

"Im Glen were your baby sitters" 

"how old are you?" Ron asked. 

"Im 19" Tina answered 

"Im 21" Glen said.

"you're only 2 years older than me, Harry and Hermione. Tina" Ron said frustrated. "Now let's go buy tickets" Ginny exclaimed. They lined up bought tickets and went in.

"Where to?" asked Harry. "How about the highpowered roller coaster built last year. It is the tallest, longest and coolest roller coaster ever. According to…" 

"Alright then Hermione the roller coaster it is" Ginny cut of the long educational speech. Everyone was thankful. 

__________________________________________________________--

"Wow the Ultronicbolt Rollercoaster" Tania said staring at the super tall roller coaster. "It looks scary" Kissie said.

"It's too dangerous for Tim." James said. "Yes and we cant go, James need to use the bathroom. I need to guard Timmy. 

Kissi, Draco and Tania you're the only ones who can ride." Louie explained. "Im not going" Kissie said shivering at the sight of the screaming people. "Me neither" Tania said. 

"So Draco are you still going to ride?" James asked holding Timmy's hand. 

"Of course, I'm not chicken like you guys." Draco said smirking at them. 

"Oh yeah lets make a bet. If you don't get a stain on your pants bcoz of an accident… I'll give you 15 galleons" Kissie said bravely. The look on Draco's face turned into a scowl.

"Ha okay bet it is. you wait at the exit and let's see who's going to be paying me. And if I do loose which will never happen I'll pay you double." Draco declared marching off to the Rollercoaster entrance. 

"That was a brave boy" Jamie muttered. 

_________________________________________________________

"Oh no Hermione I'm not riding that, that, that thing!!!!!!" Ron screamed attracting too much attention. 

"Fine let's skip this ride." Harry said turning to walk away.

"Wait where the hell is Ginny?" Ron exclaimed looking for his sister.

"She went in I think she looked pretty pissed since you two have been arguing for 20 minutes." Glen said. 

"I'm gonna look for her" Tina said. 

"Uhm yeah let's split up then." 

"Wait how do we know where to look, what it she didn't go in the roller coaster? what it she went off by herself this is the park where tons of people get lost." Ron panicked. 

"Ron relax, we'll find her. Let's split up." Hermione said hugging her boyfriend muttering a she's gonna be fine.

__________________________________________________

she was infuriated with the arguing, the whinning of her brother. How can he be afraid of one roller coaster?

she lined up before anyone noticed and she walked to the rarely lit hallway leading to the ride. 

She could hear screaming and laughing. Weird. The line was short there were only about 14 people lining up. 

She stood at the back. The person in front of her cannot be seen clearly because of the dim lights, but she could tell he was well built and he had corn colored hair. 

He reminded her of her brother's mortal enemy, Draco Malfoy. 

But a guy like him wouldn't be In such a fun place, not to mention a place full of muggles. 

The roller coaster car finally arrived. it was long and two people can seat in each row. They boarded the coaster, she seating with the guy in front of her.

She sat down still not minding the person beside her. 

The belts and railings were put on, the coaster begun to move slowly at first and then before she knew it she was out in the open the sunlight hitting her red hair. She took a glimpse at the person beside her. _No it cant be, _"Draco Malfoy?" she muttered. The boy looked at her at the sound of his name. "Weasley!!!!" he said. she was too surprised she never noticed that they were on top of a semi tall hill.

The coaster stopped she looked at her surroundings "Oh shit" she muttered before the roller coaster came rushing down the hill super fast.

__

I found love,so don't hide it  
Life is a rollercoaster,just gotta ride it  
I need you,so stop hiding  
Our love is a mystery  
Girl lets get beside it  


__

_________________________________________________________________Oh yeah I'm just in the intro, if you like it. review so I could continue. 

~author~


	2. Ouchies!

Thanks to those who reviewed. im sorry if the first chapter wasn't the best.

The whole Fred/George thing- yeah I didn't notice that. Sorry.

I hope you like this next chapter. And I would keep my format as it is.

Thanks. 

Disclaimer : I don't own any characters just the story line.

**__**

here starts the fun…

Chapter 2: Ouchies the pain

I cant believe I'm in a roller coaster with the Weasley girl.

This couldn't get worse. "Oh shit" he heard her mutter, and now he knew why. They were on the hill, the tallest hill of the ride. Then, suddenly the roller coaster was rushing down so fast that his hair was getting all messy- and he glanced to see Ginny who's red hair covered her face. He watch her glance back at him and he smirked. Once again they went round a hoop. He shouted "Ahhhhh" . "Oh my God" he mouthed. This was a very thrilling and dangerous ride- but he enjoyed it.

By the way, he was a very thrilling and dangerous _man. _They got a view of the theme park- it was humongous alright, a very good place to get lost too. 

He turned his head to see a very content Ginny Weasley. To his surprise there was a grin on her face and her arms were held up high. She too, was enjoying it. Obviously.

Then she started to laugh, Draco thought about the time when he brought Pansy to a carousel ride- she was terrified. Screaming her guts out- she was such a chicken. 

Draco was impressed on how Weasley was dealing with this. 

Then he remembered her brother Ronald, and his long time nemesis Harry Potter. 

Were they with the Weasley girl? _probably chicked out. _He thought. 

Ginny on the other hand, never noticed the young blonde staring at her. 

How could she notice when she was enjoying every second in this ride. 

(Draco's head)

__

How can a Weasley be attractive in her own, innocent little way? he was gazing at the Weasley trademark red hair- her pale skin and her kelly green eyes. 

And those ever so spellbinding lips. He ended up wanting to know, how they felt caressing his. _Damn it- stop thinking about her- she's a filth y mud blood lover! _

He _tried _to forget about her. 

But never did succeed. He just didn't want to admit it, even to himself. 

Ginny's heart was thumping so fast, her hair was so messy and she looked quiet giddy. 

The roller coaster went to a halt, the railings lifted up. 

She too rose up, when she got on the ground she cant seem to keep her concentration straight. She tried to walk, still wobbly she walked straight to the staircase exit. 

"Ouch!" she screeched. People around were staring at her, either holding laughter or disgust. "Excuse me" she heard a male voice said. Her concentration coming back- she stared at the figure in front of her. "Weasley, you're hopelessly embarrassing! get up!" 

It indeed was Draco Malfoy. "I'm sorry- I was a bit- uhm dizzy. From the roller coaster and all." she replied straightening herself up. "Where's the exit?" she asked. 

He looked around- there were lots of people and it seemed so crowded. 

"What the ? there's five exits here!" he exclaimed. Ginny not trusting his answer looked around herself. There really was five exits. "… No Malfoy not just five- there's two more right there and there" she said pointing at random places.

"Great. just great how am I supposed to know which one I'll need to exit?" He complained. "This stupid muggle place." he muttered. His anger was raising to the next level. His face turning all red. _I don't want to loose a bet. _

________________________________________________________________________

(The gang decided to wait at the exit.)

"She should be here already Herm. The ride's only 3 minutes!" Ron said for the fifth time. 

They were waiting impatiently at the exit (number 5) All of them were tired and hungry. 

"She's gonna be here- maybe she went back again." Harry tried to explain to the very worried brother. "Who would wan t to ride that horrible thing?" Ron said frowning at his friend. "Maybe she enjoyed it- at least she's not a chicken… unlike her git of a brother." Hermione said glowering at her boyfriend who seems to be quiet annoyed.

"I'm sorry for worrying about my sister" he said coldly. "Ron we care about her too. But you know she's independent and brave…" she said the last word softer. 

"plus she's in her stage where she wants to do anything, and try breaking/ bending some rules" Harry Added. They looked worried. Still no Ginny for the next 20 minutes. 

"Ron! Guys over here!" they looked up hoping that the voice was Ginny's.

"Tina!" Glen exclaimed. "Did u find her?" All of their faces were waiting for her response. 

"Unfortunately no." she replied. Everyone was getting very worried. 

"Dad's gonna kill me." Ron muttered. "You bet he is- it's your fault. You chicken!" Hermione said frowning angrily at him. He looked scared, not at the fact that his dad is going to kill him, but at the fact that Hermione will dump him.

"Herm relax, like you said. We'll find her. Let's go and look for her." he said hoping she would relax a bit. They followed his lead on looking for her. All of them were trying their best. Carefully observing the people and hoping a red head would appear on their sight.

"Where is he?" James asked. "I don't know probably played a prank on us." Kissie said. 

"Typical Draco." Tania added. They were waiting at another exit (a/n they don't know that the ride had 7 exits- besides it's a big park what do you expect?) 

Much to their dismay, they were wasting their time waiting for their cousin. 

"Let's just go ride the Elmo ride big bro- I don't want to wait here all day!" Tim said. Poor little kid, he wanted to enjoy the theme park but instead he was sitting there. Doing nothing. "Fine then. Maybe he went off with some chick. He's smart. He'll know what to do… I hope." Louie said. Standing up and carried Tim. "Well okay then." they all agreed and left. 

______________________________________________________________

Ginny marched to the nearest exit- she walked fast hoping to meet her brother and her friends at the exit. No luck though. She tried all other exits. _I lost them, in a humongous theme park. I'm dead _ her eyes started to water. _I'm not going to cry I'm not going to cry _she muttered in her head. "Weasley *laugh* are you *laugh* going to cry? *laugh* what a *laugh* baby!" She turned around to see Draco Malfoy laughing at her. She did what came to her very angry mind. Kicked him where it hurts. 

"AAAAAAAAAH! holy- oooooh- f**k- ^whaT^ the" he looked like he was in so much pain. Indeed who wouldn't be? People were staring at him. His face was red with pain and embarrassment. People were snickering and pointing at him. He was never been so humiliated in his whole life.

__

End of chapter 2

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hmmm what have I done to Draco? well he did deserve it. 

(a/n next chapter would be how he and Ginny wander around the theme park to look for their companions but also, they spend more time together. They get to ride a love boat!!! 

wheeeeeeeeeeeee! REVIEW pls so I would continue! )


	3. Follow The Weasel

Something so bad happened , I was in the middle of my 3rd loooong chapter and the computer shut down- and it was hard figuring out what I type since it was already good. 

Im so sorry im just a bit emotional. I'll try my best to remember what I typed but it was long. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters. 

****

Chapter 3: Follow the Weasel

__

He deserved it she thought. But her eyes softened when she saw the pained face of Draco Malfoy. _He did deserve it _she repeated. But he didn't really embarrass her in front of this many people. She looked around her, the people were laughing at him. And it was all her fault. She felt sorry for him and that wasn't a good sign. _HE DESERVED IT GIRL! _her mind screamed. Draco started to gain his composure. Still bearing the pain he glared at her. She felt his glare penetrating through her. All his anger- he seemed very furious. 

He seemed like his father. This made Ginny more scared. His father was a death eater. A follower of the dark lord. Whom she faced in her first year- her fear grew- what if Draco would whip out his wand and kill her, there and then. She wanted to cry now.

The sight of Draco Malfoy in front of her. Approaching her slowly. 

He ran his finger through his hair. Ginny looked at him and slowly stepped backwards, away from Malfoy. The incident with Tom Riddle during her first year, contemplated with this. But even if she was really scared she finally admitted to herself that, Draco was rather cute. Bloody hell, he is devilishly handsome. She wanted to kiss him there and then, just to either annoy him or let him forget about what she did. But she wasn't that good of a kisser. So even if she did, it wouldn't actually work. 

She then smiled at all her thought. She cant believe that she fancied the git.

He's absolutely unbearable- worst than her brother. Well maybe not worst but close.

DRACO POV

His crotch hurt- a lot. His blood is boiling in fury and he wanted to strangle her to death.

The little Weasley had the guts to embarrass him, a Malfoy. A very feared family in the wizarding world. He knows he shouldn't be proud of his father, being a death eater. But in this situation he was a bit thankful. 

He walked towards her. He observed that her fear was growing indeed- good. 

He watched as her eyes began to water. She's gonna cry. Her face turned red. She closed her eyes tight as if expecting the killing curse. Of course! Why wouldn't she expect it? She knows their family- she knows that his father was a death eater and…

she thinks he's a death eater too. This thought made Draco shiver. _I'm not my father._

He looked at her again. Boy, she was a looker. Even if she did look horrified.

He shook his head. "Never do that again Weasley" he said trying to be as calm as possible. 

Ginny opened her left eye. A tear ran out of it. She did look surprise. "… expecting me to kill ya, huh?" he asked looking at her. She didn't respond- she wiped her eyes with her palm and fixed her hair. 

/Change POV\

"I'm sorry- I was- you were-uhm I'm really sorry" she couldn't find the words to say. She was still terrified with his little fiasco. It really freaked her out. She looked at him and he did seem relaxed. _I hope it doesn't hurt anymore. _She thought. She sniggered softly and noticed that Draco did notice this. "Why are you so giggly?" he asked coldly.

She giggled more. "What? is there something on my face?" he started touching his face.

She giggled more. "What? what's so funny?" he then turned to a window checking his features. She didn't know what to say when he asked her twice. She wouldn't say "Oh Malfoy I think you're extremely sexy and I wanna _do_ you." she giggled more. This time it was a girly giggle. The type when girls talk about their infatuation. 

It was true. She fancied his looks but definitely not his personality.

But still…

/Change POV\

Draco didn't know what was wrong, so he decided to ignore it. 

He relaxed and approached her. "So Weasley, you lost your companions?" 

She nodded. He noticed that she did have really nice lips… _?what am I thinking? _

Regaining all his pride, thought to him by his father "Since you're the only one I know…" He stopped to think. Ginny eyed him with suspicion. He cleared his throat then "… I will give you the opportunity of being my, personal chaperon in searching for my companions" after the last phrase she glared at him- anger was written all over her face. The Weasley anger began to show… her red hair matched her red eyes, face and… *Draco exhaled* lips. But now, they were the ones filled with fury. _So, I said something wrong? _"… Weasley it's an honor serving the Malfoy family" 

**Slap** went Ginny's hands against Draco's face. Boy did it hurt. He touched the spot where she hit him. He looked at her, she was _really _mad. 

/Change POV\

What was he thinking? that little bastard. Once again the poverty line of the Weasley's was highlighted by the "all mighty" Malfoys. She was frustrated, always hearing those bad comments about her family. _Her family _she loves them deeply and immoral people, insult them. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean you could insult us." 

"Weasley. That wasn't an insult. It was an offer- all you could have said was either yes or no!" he said aggravated at her. He shook his head with disbelief. 

"It was an insult, you just don't know it because you weren't offered something so low." 

"It is an honor to…." he didn't continue because all he can see now was the retreating back of Ginny Weasley. 

/Change POV\

He didn't understand her. Well, maybe he did but he didn't want to. The next thing he knew was, he was following her- he didn't want to be alone in this muggle universe. He didn't want to sound like an idiot. All he had was muggle money- and of course lots of them. He tried to catch up with her. She wasn't too fast, it's just the crowd that was stopping him from getting to her. "Excuse me.. excuse me. uhm excuse me" he kept on muttering while going through some crowds. He bumped into one big crowd once and got yelled at. He ignored it and continued to follow her. She seemed so relaxed looking for her companions, while he was sweaty and tired. He saw her turn to her right, and so he followed her. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't really know where she was. She didn't really care. As long as she spots a red head she turns to take a closer look. She took Draco Malfoy off her mind- he was now officially gone. She kept walking, boy was she hungry. She didn't have that much money and she wants to share it to her brother and friends. She shrugged. "Hmmm. The falling waters! I want to ride that" she muttered to herself. She turned to her right and decided to line up. _Rather enjoy myself for a bit than spend my time looking _

She lined up and read a poster. **Falling Waters: Funation Island's best water ride. **

Ride a rowboat, fall down to many drops- realistic wild animals like lions, alligators, hippos etc. Go through many waterfalls and don't forget to GET WET.

Bath/swim wear rentals available for free. 

__

Great! I'm definitely riding this!. It was already her turn. 

"Want a bathing suite miss?" the woman asked. "Yes please" she replied politely 

"And would the young man want some too?" she asked. Ginny looked at her confused. 

The woman then pointed behind Ginny. She turned around and met the face of Draco Malfoy. She frowned at him and rolled her eyes. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?" 

He didn't reply since the woman gave them their bath wear. 

They soon change to their bath wear. Wrapping their clothes on plastic to keep them from getting wet. The rowboat was all ready. Ginny didn't want Draco Malfoy sitting with her. She went to talk to the person in charge. "Pls. let me ride with someone else!" she pleaded. Draco smirked at them and hummed a tune. "The young man doesn't seem to mind miss." she said winking at Draco. Ginny raised her brows and shook her head. And began pleading again. 

"Hey you're keeping the whole line waiting! get over it!" she heard a random person shout out loud. Too embarrassed she hoped in the rowboat and was soon joined by a grinning Malfoy. "Hi Weasley" 

_____________________________________________________________________________

well what do u think? PLS. REVIEW if u don't I wont continue. 

Thanks to those who reviewed. I love you!

I wish I could finish this. Thanks bye! 


	4. Hold me tight

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

Pls. Review… for I will continue if u leave a review. Thank u!

Chapter 4: Comfort me… Hold me Tight

"I already told you that I wont be your chaperon!" She said coldly. Ginny kept moving away from him, trying as best as she could- she was really at the edge of her seat. 

"… And why may I ask are you following me?" Draco remained silent. Then he shrugged still feeling quiet proud. "… it's a free country, it was just a coincidence that we goon the same ride." he said flatly. Ginny shook her head and fastened her seat belts. Draco saw this and tried to fasten his. He kept on tugging his seat belt. Trying to figure out how to fasten them,. Ginny, annoyed because he was keeping the row boat from going. Shook her head and reach out to fasten it herself. "Push here, insert here- get it? geesh" she said.

Draco glared at her and sat straight, trying not to act like a complete idiot. 

Finally, the rowboat began to start moving. But it was moving so slow. 

"How long is this ride?" Draco asked. "I don't know." 

The rowboat began to move a little bit faster now. 

They entered a very dark cave. And it really was very dark. No lights, no nothing- just complete darkness. They cant see anything but the color black.

Ginny began to quiver, she had always feared the dark- always.

Draco was used to darkness. He spent his time of punishment in the dungeons. In complete darkness, just like this. He sensed that Ginny was afraid. He then had the urge to comfort her. _Yeah right _his mind said. _She'll push me out of this boat _Good point. 

Seconds past, still nothing happening. 

But suddenly an alligator jumped out of the water! 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Ginny screamed. She jumped and held on to anything she can hold. She was sure she would have had a heart attack if she wasn't holding Draco so tight. 

Draco's heart went boom too. _Bloody hell! What the?_ his thoughts were cut off, when he felt a girl hold on him tight and screamed to the top of her lungs. He wanted to shove her off, but wanted to keep her holding on to him also. 

The alligator disappeared- everything was still dark. 

__

So this is what they call realistic animals. More like fucking scary beasts! Ginny thought angrily. She was still holding onto her sit mate. Not aware of what she was doing. 

Until she could smell a scent- a masculine cologne. Her senses came back. And she let go of her tight grip, after realizing that she was holding onto Draco Malfoy. 

He felt her let go of him. Quiet mixed with a positive and negative reaction. He exhaled some air he didn't know he was holding. It was dark again. _There are more surprises I bet. _Indeed there were- this time there were elephants. Ginny was terrified and was at the edge of her sit. Draco was trying to keep his cool but lost it when a giant anaconda appeared. It was indeed humongous it's fangs were realistic.

This animal reminded Ginny of the basilisk. She closed her eyes _This isn't real. This isn't the basilisk. This is only a plastic animal._ She chanted to herself. She was terrified. She wanted so much to hold on to Draco once more, but insisted to not show her fear. 

Draco remembered what his father said during his second year. About the youngest Weasley and the Chamber of Secrets. He knew that she must have been afraid of the snake and he knew this anaconda brought back her fear. He wanted to regret what he was doing, but he just couldn't resist. He held her tight- trying his best to comfort her and try to make her feel safe. Ginny's eyes were still closed, he could tell "You'll be fine" he muttered. 

Ginny didn't know what was happening. Strong hands were comforting her- with enough care and patience she felt all weird inside. Could this be Draco Malfoy? 

She opened her eyes and she saw that the cave's end was nearing. Sunlight was pouring from the exit. She looked up to the person who held her tight. Draco Malfoy. 

__

It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one.  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you, you you you - oo-oo - oo-oo.  



	5. Green Eyed

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the plot

Pls. leave a review Love yall

**__**

Chapter 5: Green- eyed

She couldn't possibly believe that it was, him- of all people. But it was really him, Draco Malfoy. The heartless, cold-blooded bastard her brother despised most.

But now, when she stared into those eyes- she saw something different, totally different. 

There was worry, concern, anxiety- pick any word it was there- In those eyes… In his soul.

/Change Pov\

She was staring at him, he didn't know why… but she was. Something must have surprised her. He cocked an eye brow "What?" he said coldly, annoyed at her expression. 

She didn't speak. "Cant afford a tongue now Weasley?" it seemed he said the magic word she snapped out of her "trance" and stared at him, expressionless. As if trying to think. Her mouth opened to speak but wasn't able to because they had reached a drop. It was all too quick Draco didn't say a word. He was quiet annoyed, the next thing he knew… he was soaking wet. 

/change POV\

There he goes again. "Cant afford a tongue now Weasley?" all her thoughts of him were suddenly erased. She felt her blood boiling. She was about to speak when suddenly the rowboat began to drop down. She held on to her bars, as the water came splashing on her. 

Boy, was she wet. That was fun but scary, and there IS more. 

When they landed large amounts of water splashed on them. Now she was soaked. 

"Damn it" she heard her seat meat mutter. She rolled her eyes- typical Draco.

She still couldn't believe the occurrence in the dark cave. It seemed so impossible- but so real. Ginny concentrated on the ride- she wanted to forget about it. 

She looked in front of her. Water, trees, flowers, hearts, _wait heart? this isn't a love boat _

more hearts- more hearts Her heart was now thumping, she swore she could hear it. But why? why would she be nervous, when nothing about this is actually real. It was an accident, maybe she didn't read the part where it says "_Romantic show also"_ whatever it is Ginny swore she didn't know. She looked at Draco- "I told you I should get a different seat mate" she said to him. He gulped. "No one told me about this."

"I didn't know either." she replied, trying not to sound nervous. 

Soon, cheesy music began to play "Wooden Heart" _what the hell is this? _

/Change POV\

"Oh brother" he said. He was in a love boat ride with a Weasley. She said she didn't know, well maybe she didn't. No Weasley would want to ride in a ride like this, with a bloody Malfoy. But it seemed so strange. This ride- was strange.

First, the dark cave with the animals. Next the drop and now this stupid love thing.

Jees What's next?

His answer came. There was a water curtain. He's going to get wet again. 

/change POV\

Finally, they were out of that love part. That made Ginny quiver, this day would definitely make her unforgettable moments list. 

She shrugged. Ginny got wet again- it was no surprise, they say they would get wet. But she didn't expect it -to be very wet. 

"I hope this ends soon." she said.

"Aren't you enjoying this?" he asked curiously. She looked at him, confused.

"Well. Yeah I- I am but…" 

"…but I'm ruining it."  
Surprised by his revelation she cocked her eyebrow. "Not exactly… what you did for me in the cave- was rather… new and it was very uhm- nice of you" _not to mention manly _

"Thank you _Draco" _she said softly, giving him a slight smile. Electric bolts ran through her body, she felt all weird. Something must be wrong with her organs and nerves. She shifted back to a proper seat position. She cant help it, she felt weird around Draco Malfoy. _Malfoy _she remembered the other Gryffindor girls talking about him. He's very sexy figure. They always said they'll do anything to seat beside him. At first she felt disgust when she hears this comments- but now, her opinions seemed to change. She was definitely infatuated with Draco Malfoy. 

I'd like to run away from you  
But if I were to leave you I would die  
I'd like to break the chains you put  
around me  
And yet I'll never try  
No matter what you do you drive me  
crazy  
I'd rather be alone  
But then I know my life would be so  
empty  
As soon as you were gone  
Impossible to live with you  
But I could never live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you  
do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make  
me long for you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you  
You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could  
never live without you  
You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you  
I hate you  
Then I love you  


He didn't know what to say, not yet- The words came out before Draco had quiet get his thoughts straight. "You better thank me! you should have seen your face… well I cant actually see your face but I can only imagine the trauma!" 

Those words weren't supposed to leave his tongue as a matter of fact, they shouldn't even leave his head. What was he thinking? He knew that what he said was wrong, but all his pride and glory overpowered him… he hated it. But, there's nothing he could do. 

He knew quiet well why he comforted her… he likes her. His mind was trying to go against it--- but his heart says he does. Unfortunately, it's mind over body. Is he really liking the youngest Weasley? he didn't want to know- if he didn't (he highly doubt that) then good for her. But if he did… he didn't want to harm her. If his father would know his silly crush, he'd hurt her and he didn't want that to happen- especially for someone he cares for. Now, he admits it _damn _he does like Ginny Weasley. But he's keeping it to himself- it's for the better.

__

"I'll say it one more time in case you came in late  
My love for you has turned to hate"  


There he goes again… Just what she thought- he'll never be different, he'll remain Draco Lucius (if that is his middle name) Malfoy. _ he is a disgrace to the wizarding world _she remembered her father saying. She was no baby- she was Ginny Weasley… 

So this is how it feels to be rejected huh? it hurts… just proves he'll never like anyone like her, a no one- a Weasley. What was she thinking about her family like that, she should be proud. But no, she's possessed herself with her position, a no body.

She was a weakling. Maybe when she grows up, she'll end up marrying a muggle or worst she wont marry at all- she'll be lonely… LONELY

__

Never knew never knew  
I could be i could be so lonely  
Life is blue but it's true  
That i feel that i feel so lonely  


The row boat stopped abruptly both of them hadn't notice that the water ride was going through tons of stuff, but they didn't feel a thing. Their thoughts were someplace else, each other.

Slowly they stepped out of the rowboat- quiet frustrated about being wet, they went to the changing rooms to change back to their clothes. They felt feeble… they felt lost. 

Well, they are lost, in a very large theme park and those thoughts came back to them.

__

I'm lost their heads said to both of them. _What if I'll never find them what will happen to me? _Ginny thought as she combed her damp hair. She felt exhausted, it was hot outside and her whole world was unstable. She cant even put her shirt on right, she went back in to fix her gawky mistake. What is wrong with her? was she having mental problems? she must be desperate. 

She felt like she was dumped in the garbage… she felt like garbage. _Don't let him get to you Gin _her mind reasoned she was absolutely disgusted at herself but she cant help it- like she thought before, she liked him… A lot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He wanted to approach her, her back was facing him. She was looking at some novelty items on sale at one of the shops. He walked a couple of steps, but stops and goes back to where he was standing. He was a coward, he cant believe it- but he was. He then saw a young man approaching her. He had cinnamon colored skin, he was as tall as he is, he had brown hair and eyes- he was handsome. They started taking, like old friends. Maybe if he came closer he'll see if it's someone from Hogwarts. He paced to the couple slowly… He came to a halt when he reached a good position. He shifted his body to the guy- no he wasn't from Hogwarts. Probably is a muggle- he looked at Ginny she looked pleased conversing with this _stranger _. He felt quiet… what's the word?… jealous . Ginny started giggling at him- this made Draco more furious. He wanted to strangle that "guy" there and then. He was no doubt defensive for someone he doesn't even "own". _What am I thinking? she isn't my girlfriend. Why am I acting like this??? _

Even if he did know the reason, he didn't want to think about it- he was afraid- afraid of love's defenses. 

----------------------------

His name was John. He was very attractive and he was Draco's age. Although Draco's eyes were more piercing- _hold on what? I must have water in my brain. _She shook her head. 

"Anything wrong?" John politely asked. His face was so pretty… 

"No nothings wrong" this guy was so cute, and he has the sense of humor and the best thing is… he's flirting with her. If Ginny's friends were here they would freak.

John and Ginny ohm how cute. 

They walked side by side outside the store still talking about random stuff. Too bad he was a muggle she asked him "Are you a muggle?" of course muggles wouldn't know the meaning to this. John's face looked confused. "A what?" he replied. "Nothing"

Ginny was quiet happy to meet him- but she wished she was talking to a pretty blonde right now… 

_______________________________________________________________________________________ Pls. review! I would continue if yah do. Thanks to all those who reviewed I LOVE YAH! 

. 

  



	6. Feelings

Disclaimer: It's not my characters just the plot.

Pls. Review I really need it pls. I beg you!!! pls. Leave just even a word pls…

Thank you

**__**

Chapter 6: Feelings

Ginny has been enjoying John's company. For the hour all they did was talk- As of now Ginny found out that he goes to a High School nearby, about 4 miles away from the park. His house, is 6 miles away, not quiet close- but close enough. He invited her to his house, but she refused. Besides, she just met him- it's just the right thing to do. If you think she forgot about Draco, no- she didn't. In fact she constantly turns back to see if he's following her. But to no prevail, he was no where in sight. He left her? With a stranger? Now she was afraid- more afraid than being with Draco. 

"My family is around here somewhere, actually I lost them" She said to John looking awfully bothered. Sure John was a looker, but what if he was someone dangerous? Someone who takes girls from the theme park and God knows where he brings them or what he does to them. 

__

Oh my. Why'd I have to tell him that?   
"Excuse me while I go to the girl's washroom" she said breathing hard. She doesn't know where she is, she's hungry and… she misses Draco badly.

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess indeed, her red hair all messy _I should have brought a ribbon _She tried to comb her hair back to it's normal do, she got a rubber band from _somewhere _and tied her hair impatiently. She felt her stomach complain for hunger. _Hold on! Once I find Ron and the others we'll eat a whole restaurant. _Her stomach, gullible, stopped grumbling _Thank you. _She stepped out of the washroom and looked around- _ Where is he? _"Ready?" she jumped at John's voice. Even it is as angelic as anything could be, she was terrified. 

"You scared me." _Damn it this guy is scary. _Ginny thought as she looked as his sparkling eyes. 

John's POV 

__

is she afraid of me? She's cute though, but reminds me so much of Chantal. 

He looked at her face, she was red and nervous. Does she think he's some stranger who kills lost girls like her? He giggled at his thoughts. 

"What?" He heard her ask. "Ginny dear. You look terrified. Are you thinking that I'm someone who'll actually harm an angel like you?" he asked at her, waiting for her answer. She seemed lost in her thoughts thinking what she should say.

__

Girls. 

/Change POV(Draco)\

He watched as she walk with him, they have been talking for nearly an hour. And Draco didn't care what she would think, he'll follow them. Just to make sure their safe, _she's _safe with that stranger. He followed her, hoping that she wont see him, he hid behind other people, especially the big, tall ones. 

He was awfully famished- he needed something to eat. He did have a lot of money, but he doesn't want harm to happen to Ginny, not in a million years. 

__

Damn Weasel making me feel this way, making me act like I cared! I'm a Malfoy for God's sake she'll never like me. This thought made him stop on his tracks.

__

That's right, I'm a Malfoy a mean Malfoy. Then what am I doing following her? 

"Duh you care for her" His thoughts were arguing by themselves. He stopped abruptly for a drink of water in front of the washrooms.

He saw her come out, at least now, her hair looks better than before. 

She looked around, he felt the urge to go to her but he hid instead (a/n chicken) 

He peeked to see _John _talking to her… He could hear what he was saying and what she was responding. He moved a little closer until they were audible.

"Ginny dear. You look terrified. Are you thinking that I'm someone who'll actually harm an angel like you?" Draco heard him say. _Hah! she doesn't trust him oh yeah *jumps around* hold on- he called her an angel? Oh that bastard. _

"John, it's not like that. I'm just- just concerned about my family." Ginny said looking at her feet, avoiding John's eyes.

"They should be the ones concerned about you- since you're alone…."

"Ginny Weasley come now- introduce me to your _friend_" 

The individuals looked at Draco with awe, and Ginny quiet happy. 

"Uhm Draco Malfoy this is John Greens" she said. John held out his hand, Draco stared at him coldly and shook his hand- clearly by force. 

"Are you one of Ginny's family?" John asked quickly giving Draco his own glare. 

Draco raised a brow. _So, this has an attitude huh? No one can compete with my attitude _He gave John his signature smirk- the _Draco _Malfoy smirk. 

"No, but I am her schoolmate." 

"…and he hates me, so I hate him. We've got family rivalry since the beginning of the world" he heard Ginny cut in. His heart sank, his whole body felt paralyzed. _I hate him _it kept playing on his head all over and over again.

"Well then if she doesn't like you, and you don't' like her, I'd be happy to keep her company." John said grinning proudly. He took her soft hand and Draco's eyes were flaring.

/Ginny\

She felt sick saying those words. Well it IS true. He hated her, but she deeply doesn't hate him.

She felt John's hands on hers- she closed her eyes guiltily. 

__

You're running away from him Gin. Her mind screamed. 

She looked into Draco's eyes- they were angry, but also full of angst and hurt. 

__

I'm sorry. 

"_She told my feelings like I had none- she ******* hates me!"---_

/Draco\

So, she does hate him but when she said he hated her, wasn't true. At first he did somehow despised her. But now, it sort of changed. 

"Weasley just to let you're dead brain know, I don't hate you" he said coldly. He turned around to walk away from John and a miserable Ginny. 

/Ginny\ 

"I don't hate you either" she said, barely audible- John heard her whisper and smiled at her. "Is this some kind of soap opera here? Is it me or do you fancy the guy?" She blushed a deep crimson when she heard this. 

"I thought so. Don't worry he likes you too- and I mean A LOT" John said to her.

"What? He cant. Because he wont like me, I'm a Weasley" she said desperately.

"That's what you think, I'm a guy, I KNOW when a guy likes a girl, and he seems head over heals for you" 

She felt all weird when John said that. _Head over heals…_

"Come one, Let's find that git" he proposed. Ginny looked at him, she felt glad she met him- she hooked her arms on his and began looking for the ferret.

Hopeful- that's what she was, hopeful that Draco did like her… John was trying his best to look for Draco. _Maybe he's hiding _. No Draco would never hide, or would he?

/Draco\

__

I cant believe I'm hiding! For god's sake! my pride is being sucked out!!!

So, he was hurt. Who would care? Now he knows how it feels to be in_ love _and not being loved back. _Wait! In Love? who said I was in love? just infatuated- that's about it. Bloody hell what's happening to me? _

I'm just a fool  
Who's willing  
To sit around and wait for you  
But, baby can't you see?  
There's nothing left for me  
To do  
'Cause I'm hopelessly devoted  
To you   
  
  
(But now...)  
There's nowhere to hide  
Since you pushed my love aside  
I'm out of my head  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you  
I am hopelessly devoted to you   


He was the worse person he's ever known. A failure, like his father said… 

__

Failure? Failure because I refuse the dark mark? I think not. He did refuse it, but he got an unforgivable curse in return- that's how his father punishes him, using pain. _"Son, you cannot be a weakling, punishment makes you stronger" _

Yeah right stronger… I hate you Lucius.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy?" he heard a voice behind him said. He spun around to see John, but where's Ginny? _Like u care! … yeah I guess I do. _

"What do you want?" He asked firmly. He felt a trace of jealousy in him- remembering Ginny and him together. 

"We have to talk, about Ginny" John said to him trying his best to grin. John didn't really like Draco, but what does he know? 

"Oh you mean your girlfriend" Draco said spitting out the word girlfriend like poison. 

"Save it Malfoy! Ginny likes you, and Know you like her too- so I'm leaving you to her. She's in Marco's Pizza that's the restaurant there" he pointed at a pizza shaped restaurant. Draco didn't know what he was playing it but he wanted to see how Ginny was. He wanted to know if what John said was true

"Don't hurt her Malfoy" was all John said while he left- leaving Draco to Ginny.

He smirked. _Maybe this will work. _

__

I know I was wrong and that's not fair  
Playing games with your mind cause I new you cared  
Walking out of the door every other night  
And I knew two wrongs wouldn't make a right  
Now things have changed  
And what your feel is not the same  
I thought we couldn't make ends meet  
But you can't stand no more pain  
And now I know pain and it is me  
I'm lonely and here is where I want you to be  
A woman like you is too precious to lose and I am confused  
What will I do baby I love you and I'm  
  


He approached her slowly, running his hands through his hair. He fixed himself up. He swallowed hard- he was no doubt, _nervous. _

Think what to say- he had no idea what to say to her, what if he'll make a fool of himself? _Damn _she was beautiful. It is only now that he noticed what she was wearing. A red top, and black shorts… _shorts, nice legs. _He looked up at her creamy smooth legs and to her upper body. Her midriff showed… _Wow, she has a good figure. _He swallowed again. Her red hair. 

He stopped behind her. He exhaled a breath he never knew he was holding. 

Boy, did she smell good, even in hot weather- in other words she was hot. 

She must have heard his exhale because the next thing he knew she turned around to see the angelic face of _his _Ginny Weasley…

_____________________________________________________________________________

Oh now how do u like it? I need reviews pls. Thanks for some ideas, but I sort of had another plot in mind. I am looking around 15 chapter or less for this story. I have lots of time since it's x-mas vacation! PLS. REVIEW I didn't re-read this, I had to finish it fast coz im traveling. Sorry for the mistakes. Peace!

And TOM FELTON RULES!


	7. Run Ginny!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. 

Review PLS. I need the reviews badly. I hope u like 

it so far and I want you to pls. Review

**__**

Chapter 7: Run Ginny!

Ginny gasped. It was him, Draco Malfoy. She stared at his eyes- blue/gray, the oddest pairing she's ever seen. Her eyes moved down to his nose, it was perfect, for his features- cute. Then her eyes moved to his lips, they were light pink, so gentle looking and yet so luscious at the same time. She licked her own lips and moved her eyes to his neck- she took a deep breath. 

__

Damn he's looking at you. She cursed under her breath and looked back at him. Trying to find the right words. "grgrrrrrrumbbbbleeee" 

he stomach went. It was loud enough to be heard by Draco. She blushed deeply- _just great. _"Why Weasley you didn't tell me you were dieing of hunger, come on I'll buy you lunch." she allowed him to pull her through the crowds and to a table. Completely absent minded-

/Draco\

This is his opportunity. He just heard Ginny's stomach grumble, he was going to buy her lunch and it wont be obvious that he likes her- maybe not just yet. They sat down on one of the tables" So what do you want to eat?" he asked her, she was looking at the menu- puzzlement written on her face at first, but suddenly her face lit up. "Oh ohm the all American sausage burger, no lettuce and double patties." she said quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow, "Alright then, you have that and I'll have the hotdog- Drinks?" he looked up to her. She was once again looking at him, her expression was unstable, she seemed ashamed, and caring at the same time. "… Draco I think I'd pay for my own food" she said to him.

Ah so that was it, she was shy. "I told u I'd buy u lunch" he said again now smiling at her. _She called me by my first name, there's progress. _

He felt flattered and his stomach felt as if there were butterf…no bees in them. "Thank you" Ginny replied as she blushed deeply. 

"And I'm sorry for saying that I hate you… hold on, where's John?" 

The mention of his name made Draco feel uneasy and so he told her the truth. "He left you with me _Ginny" _She gasped at the sound of her name and smiled at him bashfully. _Oh god she's so cute. _

"Oh, he did- did he?" she said maliciously. She muttered something about boys and continued to look around. 

"Yo, what can I get for yah?" the waitress said. She seemed Ginny's age, except she had a different accent, definitely American. 

And she looked damn sexy, she was blonde, she had the sexiest body Draco's ever seen- he started checking her out. Grinning when his eyes reached her chest part. He swallowed and turned to look at Ginny. 

Ginny seemed to be looking at her menu, oh well better get advantage of it. He once again gave his eyes the pleasure of looking at the waitress.

"So, are you a student… worker?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't move or speak she just sat there, reading the menu. 

The girl, seemed to like Draco, she then sat next to him. This made him grin more. 

"Yes- actually I own this place, well at least my dad does." she said.

"So, you're from America huh? how is it there?" Draco asked her while she took off her apron not minding the quiet Ginny. 

"Lots of stuff, uhm yeah boys aren't as cute as British guys though" She replied giving him a wink. Boy, was she a flirt, they kept flirting and hitting on each other And it kept irritating someone else. 

/Ginny\

They have been flirting and hitting on each other and leaving her there, hungry and hungry and did she mention hungry? 

She's had it she stood up and left to buy fast food instead. _Bastard I actually thought he was different. _ She started to jog, then started to run as fast as she could. She hated all this , she was awfully jealous. 

She ran to her left, turned to her right she didn't care where she went, as long as it is far from _him. _

Hurt- that's the word. But why would she feel hurt? He is nothing to her, nothing. Or is he something else? 

She stopped to catch her breath, she was exhausted, she was pained and she was weeping. _"I'm lost and I'm a looser"_

I cant take this anymore, this was suppose to be a great summer- but instead it became my worst. She looked around hoping that no one sees her state. She sat at a bench and looked around- she wished her family and friends were with her now. She wished she didn't go to the roller coaster, she wished she didn't ride with Draco Malfoy. 

________________________________________________________________________

Well I can only write until here tonight. I'm traveling tomorrow and I'll continue there? how does it feel ginny? haha.

Ok I'm being mean. So people pls. review as of now I've only got 3 reviews from the last chapter, I thank those who reviewed. 

Pls. if u read this pls. do review- I appreciate it. 

Happy Christmas and Best wishes~ J*


	8. Accidental Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

_PS. PLS REVIEW!!!_

Chapter 8: Accidental Confession

He didn't know what happened she just left. He stood up abruptly spilling water all over the waitress and ran to go find her- boy he did make her jealous... It wasn't his intention though, he just wanted to, well flirt since he doesn't know how to do it with the Weasel... or maybe he just doesn't want to do it with the Weasley. 

He was loosing her, clearly she was used to running long distances... boy, was she fast.

He was flattered; he sensed the jealousy of Ginny when he was talking to the waitress. Indeed she must have some emotions for him, he just wished she did. He didn't want to loose her in this chase, nor his life- he didn't want to forget this day. He didn't want to forget _her._ He found her figure sitting on a deserted bench, she was crying~ She must have been hurt, Draco didn't know what to feel, either happiness or worry, he just needed to know. 

She looked quiet helpless, hurt and Draco could only guess, Jealous. 

Her hands covered her red face; she exhaled hard, sounding frustrated- as if she was tired of everything... 

Draco looked at her, his eyes softened... her innocence and purity impressed him. Everything about her impressed him... 

And impressing Draco Malfoy was a great achievement in his book. He felt his insides flipping, _not again _he thought- he was getting all nervous when she's either upset or just looking like the plain old Ginny he knows- he fancies. 

She looked up and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. It's as if he grew 3 heads- 

Ginny quickly tried to gain her composure, wiping her tears away and fixing small details, but to no prevail- Draco already knows that she was crying, she was jealous and she was hungry.

Maybe that's why she ran; he said he'll buy her lunch but flirted with another girl instead. 

He felt like a jerk, he knew he shouldn't have done that, he knew he should have entertained Ginny, but his Malfoy charm and his hormones took over him, completely. 

Her eyes were still red her whole face was red. She wasn't blushing well at least that's what Draco thought.

/Ginny\ 

He's here Draco followed her didn't he? How could he have found her if he didn't follow her? 

She looked at him, his face- expressionless... as if trying to figure something out. There was confusion and worry.

_Why would he worry for me? _

"Malfoy, why don't you go back to your Barbie, I bet she's just so excited to see you again- go on. You don't have to be here, I'd buy my own lunch- I'd find my family myself... " She said coldly. 

Trying her best to hold back her tears. 

Surprisingly he didn't say anything, he just went to seat next to her- tilting his head as he watched the blue sky.

"Were you jealous of that girl? Weasley?" he asked her- with no tone, no volume no sarcasm.

She wanted to say "yes" but she was too shy, too scared of what he might say next. 

"What? What... gave you.... uhm that... idea?" she said stuttering in every word. Draco glanced at her and gave her his genuine smile. One thing no one has ever seen before... A smile he never dared show anyone before.

Her eyes widened again, she was simply speechless -She took a deep breath, instead, inhaled Draco's scent... 

It smelled so good, so relaxing, so enticing. She relaxed a bit... _This is not time to relax Ginny _she thought rubbing her eyes and looking back at Draco. Boy, was he a cutie- he didn't quiet change since her first year, he was still a handsome young man, only now he's a lot taller, a lot lean and a lot more handsome and Ginny hopes, a lot more mature.

/Draco\ 

She was staring at him again; it was quiet puzzling when girls do that. He pouted and leaned back. 

"Well, I was uhm ^talking^ with this young lady, and you left."

"I was hungry," she stated. 

"True, but there's no reason to run away from me like that. Is there something you want to uhm tell me?" Draco asked trying to look at her in the eye. But every time he wanted to, she would look away- something is going on with her.

/Ginny\

She didn't know if she should tell him, Her brain and heart were arguing inside her... before she knew it she was saying words she didn't even mean to say 

"I was jealous yeah and I fancy you" she shut her mouth and covered it with her hands. She wanted to cry again and die. 

Ginny couldn't believe what she just said... it was terrifying and worst was, Draco heard her loud and clear. He wasn't reacting at what she said. It was as if he was figuring out if what she said was what he heard. 

  
She quickly stood up and tried to run away again but instead Draco's hands pulled her back down to her seat.

"Sit Ginny," he said firmly. "I want to hear what you said again... please" he sound so serious, and Ginny was frightened.

  
"I didn't say anything"

"Oh come off it Ginny I heard what you said"

"Then why are you asking then?"

"Clarification" he said. He can't help it; he let go her hand to see if she'd try to run off again. 

But she didn't she stayed there- looking at him.

She slowly stood up, half wanting him to pull her down again with his soft, delicate, strong hands. Draco didn't move, he remained seated as she slowly retreated… She didn't care if she's not going to see, talk (more like argue) with him again.

She wanted to act like she didn't care, unfortunately she did. She walked a couple of more steps and then she turned her head to look at him one last time. 

He was looking at her, eyes hurt, face pale and he looked so weak… 

/Draco\

If she despised him, then let it be. He's not forcing her into anything, now that he knew- now that he knew. 

She turned to look at him with her dark eyes, watering again. Why would she feel compassion over him? In fact why did he feel compassion for her? It's unexplainable, all he knows is he does like her and he's content that she likes him back.

He just doesn't understand why she liked him in the first place and why he liked her in the first place. Her, a Weasley, him a Malfoy. _I guess all things are possible _

He stood up and walked to her. Absorbing all courage he had, but he felt so weak around her… he was falling for her, falling hard. She stopped when she felt him behind her… She turned to look at him, he was smiling.

She lowered her head but he raised it back using his hands. Still holding her chin he smiled and lowered his mouth to hers, and soon Draco's lips caressed Ginny's, gently… 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Okay pls. Review…. Ahhh they kiss and yeah they kiss. 

PLS. REVIEW 


	9. Destined?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot.

My request: Pls. Review, I'm getting writer's block

My thanks: Thank you so much to those who reviewed. I luv u all

**_Chapter 9:  Destined?_**

****

Draco hasn't felt anything like this before. Sparks were everywhere and he was sure that he felt wonderful. Her simple kiss was absolutely breathtaking. 

He broke away looking at Ginny. Her eyes were half open and the next thing he knew is she fainted and had fallen in his arms. 

Boy was she heavy, he tried to wake her but she was still unconscious. _It' s my fault, she was hungry and I… damn it. _

He carried her back to the bench and laid her on his lap.  He stroked her red hair, feeling it's silkiness. _There's got to be a clinic here. _Ginny started to stir, her eyes slowly opened. 

/ginny\

He kissed her… _He kissed me?_ Draco Malfoy Kissed me….

She smiled to herself and felt dizziness. Her hunger was getting to her. Then everything went black. 

Taking away  
_The fact that I care about you  
It's just your way, so sweet  
Everything seems right around you  
did you know  
That you have this calming way about you  
In your touch  
And I wanna know if I could be your girl_

She was in heaven… all she can see was his face, his sweet smile- his gentle touch and he's attitude. 

She felt a strong pull and the next thing she knew she was falling…

Slowly her vision became a blur and her eyes tried to adjust to the sunlight. 

_Draco _he was looking down on her… she was in his lap, and Ginny couldn't help but blush. 

"Now Weasley, let's go get you food."

_Food! Yes food I'm so hungry_ her mind screamed… Ginny ignored this and sat up not taking her eyes off him. 

_Everytime you look my way  
I realize more and more  
How much I adore those pretty eyes  
Of yours, I'm helpless baby_

"I just want to make uhm sure that, uhm did we…"

"Kiss? Yeah Weasley we kissed." 

"Why do you keep calling me Weasley?" she asked bothered

"What should I call you then?" 

"Ginny, that's my name" she said not content on what she said.

"What's your real name- I know Ginny is just your kiddie name" he said. Ginny bit her bottom lip and smiled. 

"Virginia" 

"Wow, now that's definitely better than "Ginny"" 

He stood up and motioned her to take his hand- she obliged and they walked to a different restaurant, where all waiters are guys. 

It was a surprise that Ginny could get full, even if there's just little amounts of food. In the other hand, Draco was eating more like a… pig. 

"Are you full already Virginia?" he said slowly stabbing his steak. 

"Yes, unlike you… my stomach isn't expandable." She said sarcastically.

"Is that an insult?" he raised a brow and stared at her.

  
"If you take it as one it is, but if not it isn't…

An insult is an insult if the person said to be insulted takes it as one… get me?" 

"No" he said firmly. He started eating again. 

"Boys" she shook her head in disbelief. 

"Can't live with them, can't live without them" Draco stated.

"Unfortunately you're right. And you're rarely right" 

He dropped his fork and glared at her. Why is she picking a fight? He's treating her good here. Was this to get back at what happened with the waitress? _I can't believe this._

"Virginia, why do you treat me like this, when I treat you like a civilized person?" 

She didn't know what to say… only three words in her mind _I like you. _

All I need is a place to be  
_And a way to feel  
A space to figure out where I belong  
A chance to know my thoughts  
And find a way to show  
What I feel...  
And If this is real...  
Yeah_

"I'm sorry… I've been thinking, you've been on my mind- I've been such a bitch, I'm sorry… I've never felt like this ever in my whole life, and I don't know how to react" 

He completely understood, maybe it's because it's what he's feeling right now. 

"What _are _you feeling?"

She can't say Love, no that's inappropriate- she's not feeling that much, yet. _Infatuation. _

"I don't know… Mixed emotions. Fear, Hate, Worry, Infatuation, tons of emotions I can't state them all" 

"Infatuation" he repeated. His face looked as if he was looking in a dictionary.

"Infatuation- obsession, passion, craze, fascination…love?" 

He said to her, bewildered. _What is she saying? _

"No, no not that, just you know, crush I guess." 

She blushed again. She's simply just cute.

"Tell me, Virginia why you have this so called _crush_ on me?" 

His question was straight. No string attached, just a damn question a boy would ask, and the girl would go through everything to say it right.

"I don't know Draco, it's just what girls feel when they like someone. And if you keep asking those questions I'd be happy to walk out again"

She said coldly looking him at the eyes. 

_Is that a threat? Ole fickle Ginny. _He smiled once again, and this seems to calm her down. _Aha a good way of making her relax. The only problem is, I'm not use to smiling. _

They didn't continue talking. As soon as Draco paid the bill they left and wondered where they would go next.

"We got to figure out how to find our families" Ginny said looking quiet desperate. Half of her wanted to stay with Draco, half wanted to go home.

"You're right" he said. 

They searched all over, they were tired and sun burnt.

Ginny offered him to an hour riverboat ride, where they could relax a bit. 

Surprisingly only 7 people were in the riverboat, maybe it wasn't the most exciting ride here, but it certainly was the most romantic. 

As the riverboat started to move, awfully slow- they hurried to a seat, far from the others. Their territory, where only Ginny Weasley and Draco Malfoy, ruled. 

They sat, but never talked. They just looked at the view, the trees, plants…Draco's scent and Her charisma and of course, the romantic aura.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and Draco sensed the action looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Everything" It wasn't the answer he expected, she was starting a fight again. While he was trying his best to avoid it. He was about to throw insults when she covered his lips with her hands.

They smelled like citrus, and Draco loves citrus fruits. He was trying his best to resist kissing her hand.

"Let me explain Draco."  He nodded and much to his dismay she released her hands from his lips. _Damn _

"Were in a theme park, LOST. We cant find our family and friends… and the worst thing is, I'm a Weasley who happens to have a crush with a Malfoy- which is one thing that's not destined to happen, since were mortal enemies since the beginning of time, I think." 

She explained sincerely. Ginny felt so different, so helpless.

"And what makes you sure this isn't destined to happen? What makes you so sure I don't like you? Why do you think I feel all weak inside when I'm around you?" 

He was honest. Ginny was startled at his confession, and yet she was definitely flattered. 

"So,"

"So,"

Well I'm running out of ideas. Unfortunately, but I think I can think of one fast.

Pls. Review Im really happy if u already did. And as a prize, well I think this is going to be a long story- probably will end soon and have a sequel, set in Hogwarts.

Thanks to those who reviewed and Happy holidays!

J*


	10. Lost and Found and Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters only the story plot.

PLS. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 10: Lost and Found**

"So, Draco found a cutie ay?" They both jumped at the voice and turned to the owner. 

Draco grinned his teeth and glared at his cousin, Louie grinning at him, holding young Timmy with his right hand. 

Louie raised an eyebrow, "Well I guess our premonition of our young cousin is quiet… true." He looked at Ginny who was red as tomatoes.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked impatiently. He wished he didn't just appear out of nowhere.

"Well, it sounds as if you don't want us here. And little girl, aren't you lost?" he looked at Ginny and she nodded in agreement.

"I thought so. I guess my cousin is such a girl magnet that you don't care if you lost your family?" Ginny stood up and almost slapped him- but Draco pulled her too him and whispered an I'm sorry to her.  

"Where are the others?" Draco asked firmly.  

"Lost them in the pooh ride" he then glared at Timmy who gulped and ran to Draco." Ginny's eyes softened and smiled at the young boy.

"Great you lost them, do you have your wand?" 

"No-Draco, aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend here?" 

He winked at Ginny, who blushed and turned back to a very red Draco,

"This is Virginia Weasley, my school mate in Hogwarts." Draco answered.

Ginny generously offered a handshake and Louie shook it.

"Virginia, this is my cousin- Louie and my other cousin Timmy" 

Timmy smiled at her and she gave him a nice hug.

Draco amused at her quick adjustment with his cousin smiled too.

"So, let's find them" Louie said. 

"We still have thirty minutes in this dumb ride" Draco commented which caused Ginny to winced.

"Oh I'm sorry Lord Draco, I didn't think you would rather continue searching in under the scorching sun!" Ginny said sarcastically and then continued playing with Timmy. 

"Looks like Timmy has got your girl!" Louie said snickering at Draco's glare. 

All throughout the ride, Ginny's attention was at Timmy.

Draco was indeed filled with jealousy._ How can I be jealous of a little kid? Silly me. _But even if he said that to himself all over he cant help feeling extreme envy. 

Ginny was having fun with Draco's cousin, but she cant help glancing towards him once in a while, without him noticing. Admiring that cute face. 

_Draco _

"Ginny! Come back here!" Timmy shouted while jumping off the rowboat onto dry land. The ride has ended. Ginny and Timmy were playing Tag, which of course annoyed Malfoy. 

The two guys were walking behind Ginny and Timmy. Ginny was carrying Timmy and whispering him jokes once in a while. 

Which made Timmy laugh and once again annoy Draco.

"Draco" Louie said. But still his eyes were on Virginia.

"Draco" his cousin repeated. No success

"DRACO!!!" he pushed Draco forward to make him stumble on his derrière

"Damn it Louie!"  he said brushing off dirt from his clothes.

"You Draco, have serious problems with the Virginia girl, I mean she likes Timmy but not the way you think. That's just sick, getting all jealous of a little boy." Draco mumbled a sorry and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 "So where have you been searching for the girl's family?" 

"Almost everywhere. Do you think they're looking for her too?" 

"Hermione hold my hand." Ron insisted as they go on their 20th ride. 

The couple left the search to Harry and the baby sitters.

Hermione didn't like the idea at first but Ron seemed to go to different rides, which drove their minds out of the search.

Harry was really worried, he didn't know why, but he was. 

Ginny was lost, who knows what might happen to her?

The two baby sitters were far behind- he looked back and no trace of Tina and Glen around. _Holy shit. Now I'm lost. _

He continued searching, now looking for the most familiar people he could find.

Then his eyes caught red, giggles and more red.

_Ginny? But who's that little boy and oh God Malfoy??? _

Do ya like it??? Well pls. Review so that I'd be glad to continue,

I know it's short but I don't have enough time. 

Sorry

Take care,

J*


	11. Again?

**Disclaimer: I don't own characters, only plot**

**PLS. REVIEW!!!!**

**_Chapter 11: Again?_** http://www.geocities.com/j_922/rollhome.html 

I have a site dedicated to this story, hope it sort of helps your imagination.

Harry Potter rushed to them and stop right in front of Ginny.

"Ginny, thank God I found you! Come on lets find them!" he pulled Ginny but was stopped by the icy glare of Draco Malfoy.

Harry let go of Ginny and gave Draco his own glare. "Malfoy"

"Potter- fancy seeing you here. Were you with Virginia?" Harry nodded while still holding his glare. "…Well, where's her brother and his girlfriend." 

"And the two baby sitters?" Ginny finished. Harry's eyes softened as he heard Ginny's voice.

He gulped. "I, I" 

"You lost them haven't you Potter? Just as I've expected" 

Harry was about to lunge to him when Louie stepped out and protected his little cousin. "Now, Now Potter, no need to act uncivilized… I'm Louie his cousin and that's Timmy my brother. We all know my cousin's a born troublemaker, don't let that git get to you" 

"Oh so now you're defending Saint Pooter? Damn it fine!" Draco shouted and turned to walk away but Timmy was holding him back.

"Dwwaaako! Don't be such a baby. _You don't want that Potter guy get Ginwy do yah?" _ The young boy whispered to him. 

'Timmy was right, he wont' let that bastard get his girl.

He turned around and faced Harry once more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So Glen, where do you live?" 

Jamie happened to meet a nice young lady along with her friend, Tina- wandering around, lost. So, Jamie using his charm introduced himself to these cute girls.

"I uhm" She live-in a magical world, she cant say that. 

"New Pork City… uhm in the united states." She quickly replied trying not to look too nervous. She was liking the guy though/

"What? You mean New York City" Jamie said while snickering at her response. Glen was absolutely nervous; all she did was smile and tried to gain back her composure.

"My friend and I are lost, do you know anything about this forsaken place?" Tina cut in to the rescue.

"If my dumb brother knew anything of this place we wouldn't have lost my younger brother and my cousins" Tania interrupted giving Jamie a glare that could match against Draco's.

"Oh so you're lost too uh?" Glen asked still watching Jamie fix his hair.

"Yep" Tania replied. "…And you know, stop looking at my brother like that" 

Glen scowled and turned to Tina. "This girl is one mean lass" 

"Tania! Stop interrupting love's fate" Kissie said. 

"Oh really? Go back to those books of yours please." Tania fired back sarcastically.

"Hey, at least I don't have a crush on my own cousin!"  Kissie said trying to look as deadly as Tania. 

"… You think I don't know you fancy young Draco? You make me sick!" 

Tania shoved her cousin until she fell on her butt.

"You shut your mouth!" Tania screamed, while blushing.

"So, what are you thinking of Tania? He's our cousin. I'd have to agree with Kissie for the first time. You make me sick baby sister!" 

Jamie said ashamed of his sister's confession, they completely ignored the young girls giggling at every move they make.

Jamie looked at the giggling girls and ran his hand through his brown hair. 

"Sorry bout' that."  He said winking at the two amused girls. 

"Come on Bro let's go find them. stop flirting!" Tania said hitting his brother. 

"Gees sis I am so not flirting!" Glen looked at him and smiled while once again giving her a wink.

"Yeah right" 

"Alright let's go now. We can go look together, that way we could have a bit of company right?" Jamie said glaring at his sister.

Shrugging in defeat she pulled Kissie to walk beside her muttering a loser to her brother. 

"Now ladies lets go look for our friends, shall we?" he asked hooking his hands to Glen's and Tina's.

"Righty oh" 

"We'll find them together then" they walked off constantly talking about random stuff and searching for their friends.

"Ginny do you even know this people? I mean their Malfoy's family who knows what they do?" Harry said with his worried voice for almost the hundredth time. 

Ginny rolled her eyes once more and responded to Harry. 

"Don't worry too much Harry, they wont harm us" she said in an assuring manner. Harry couldn't help but smile at her response but still was extremely worried for her.'

Harry was walking beside Ginny a couple of paces before Draco and Louie. Timmy was holding Ginny's hand and played with her bracelets.

The three of them, (Harry, Ginny and Timmy) looked like a family.

Draco couldn't help but build up the urge to pound Harry to pulp.

He rushed behind Ginny and put his hands on her waistline and pulled her to his side.

"Ginny walk beside me" he whispered seductively at Ginny's ear. 

Ginny couldn't help but blush and giggle at his actions and Timmy was grinning at Harry who seemed to freeze at his tracks.

"Potter! Hurry up!" Draco said smirking at him. 

"Gin, are you… Okay maybe I was just imagining that."

"Silly Harry, Draco was just playing" Ginny said shoving Draco's hands off her waist and hugging Harry. Walking besides him with the gesture. Harry grinned in victory. "Good" he muttered. 

Draco stared at Ginny with disbelief and smirked at her too, he was fuming, but tried to avoid showing it. Timmy was all so confused.

Looking at Draco, then at Ginny, then at Harry.

The poor boy just ran to his brother and asked Louie to carry him.

"I know Timmy, I know-don't worry it will work out somehow" Louie muttered. 

Draco shoved his hands in his pockets glancing towards Ginny and Harry. By now, Ginny wasn't holding onto Saint Potter anymore he was just beside her, talking. 

But still, it should be him talking to her right now. Draco wished that Potter didn't find them, man he wished no one found them, he wanted her all for himself. 

He must admit he is possessive; he never treasured anyone like he treasured her before. But does she know that? Exactly. She doesn't that's why he's got to tell her… but how is he going to do that?

Get lost again?  

PLS. Review!!!!

I hope u like this chapter, by the way I'm not sure if they're going to get lost again… Tell me your views. 

Thanks for the reviews!!!

LOVE U ALL!

J*


	12. Poor ole Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot-

Pls. Do review I really would appreciate it

**__**

Chapter 12: This is…

http://www.geocities.com/j_922/rollhome.html

"I got a plan and I need your help… but I'm going to get lost again" Draco said while he pulled his cousin Louie to a corner. 

"Does it involve you and Ginny spending some quiet time together without any interruptions?" Louie said eyeing Harry and Ginny who were talking casually in front of them, again.

Draco's eyes widened and then he shrugged "Well… Yeah" he said smirking at his cousin. He was not that ashamed of admitting that he does fancy Ginny.

"Well then, I'll need Timmy boy's help" he concluded as he called then carried his little brother and whispered something in his ear. The young boy nodded with anticipation and the three boys went on plotting.

Harry lining up to buys some ice cream. Ginny glanced at Louie, Draco and Timmy with curiosity. _What are they up to? _She was distracted by Harry's voice. 

"Ginny you want some?" Harry said while offering a cup of vanilla ice cream.

Ginny smiled. 

"Thanks Harry" she said while taking the cup from him. Once again she glanced at the boys and caught Draco's eyes staring directly to hers. She felt herself blush and so she turned away with embarrassment. Why does he have to make her feel this way?

Harry watched as a blush creep on Ginny's face and he rose an eyebrow. 

"Gin? Are you okay?" Harry asked, he was suspicious Ginny could tell. She looked at him and sighed in exhaustion. _Shut up scar head _

"Just tired, I guess," she said as she took another glance at Draco who seemed to be talking enthusiastically with his cousins. _Damn I wish he was with me, alone_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\\/\/\/\/\/

Draco caught her glancing at him, and saw her face blush. He felt so giddy and flattered while she turned away with embarrassment. She was shy- shy- how cute.

__

Damn, this plan has got to work. it just has to

"Draco ready?" Louie asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" he replied while grinning. He was too confident, underline the word too.

"Yes… Draco you better get Ginny! I can't wait to have a new cousin !" Timmy stated while Louie chuckled. 

"Whoever told you you're going to have her as a new cousin?" Draco asked puzzled but still trying to keep his flattered expression.

"Well you are getting married and. …Hey!! Lemme go!" Louie's hand was over Timmy's mouth- dragging his little brother to keep his big mouth shut. 

Draco just stared with no emotion. He laughed at the thought but melted inside at the same time. Ginny was still talking to Harry bloody Potter. Does she fancy him? Draco hoped not, but apparently Harry seems to be the one who fancies _his _Ginny. Wait _His? _

He erased the thought and concentrated on their plan- if you could call it a "plan".

He tried to slowly pace towards Ginny, but in every step he makes he gets very nervous. He cant feel his feet, his stomach flipped. His head was spinning but he ignored it, everything has to turn out good. 

He hoped he looked presentably good, but he didn't. His shirt was all wrinkled, his pants were a bit dirty and his hair was tousled along his face. The hair gel was no match for the roller coaster's velocity.

His face was emotionless, it was not wrinkled, instead it looked smooth with little zits here and there, but the rest was smoothness. Of course, he was a Malfoy- he needed to be flawless. 

But nothing can compare to famous Harry Potter. He was sort of rich (not as rich as Draco though), he was attractive (_yeah right)_, he was Hogwart's hottie, he defeated the Dark Lord and he's bloody flirting with Draco's infatuation.

But in Draco's mind everything will change, he was Draco Malfoy he also was famous (in his own way) he was definitely Hogwart's hottie, and he's get to kiss Ginny. _Try to beat that Potter! _

He tried to tell himself that everything would be alright, but unfortunately he had doubts, and it's not a good thing that Draco Malfoy gets doubts. 

He finally stopped in front of them, clearing his throat as a sign that he was indeed there. Ginny and Harry turned to face him, Harry of course frowned but Ginny, Ginny looked delighted- not that anyone else noticed, but Draco sure did.

He grinned at her and turned to Harry giving him the ever so popular Draco Malfoy smirk. 

"Well Ginny dear, do you mind if we uhm go talk someplace else?" Draco suggested looking at Harry malevolently. If Ginny wasn't there, he would lunge for him and beat him to pulp.

They have been enemies for quiet a while now, and Draco didn't care if they'd hate each other for centuries. 

Ginny's smile faded. _Did I say something wrong? _She then looked at Harry who was giving her a worried look. She looked back at Draco, her brown orbs directly looking at his blue- gray ones. 

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Harry "… Malfoy leave Ginny alone!" Draco raised an eyebrow and came closer to Harry. 

His eyes piercing through Harry's, he was burning in rage 

"Harry, I'll talk to him. Don't worry I'll be fine…" said Ginny touching Harry's arm and looking at him sincerely. Draco's eyes bulged as he saw her motion. When she let go of his arm he nodded sincerely and smiled at her. "Just be careful" he muttered. 

Harry then lowered his head about to kiss her cheek, he moved closer but she turned away, avoiding the lips. Draco snickered- haha 

  
Harry blushed red "uh yeah see you- I'll just be in the benches" he walked away.

Ginny raised her brow and looked at Draco. She smiled. It always felt different when he's around. 

"I need a chaperon Weasley care to be one?" 

Ginny frowned and lifted her hands to hit him again, she was about to, but was caught by Draco's grip. "I was kidding Gin." He laughed at her and let her hand go. 

"Is this what you want to talk about?" Ginny asked sarcastically. 

"Of course not." He said firmly still feeling all guilty he said that, it obviously hit a nerve.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hawie! Hawwwwy! let's play hide a go seek!" Timmy ran to Harry pulling on his shirt. 

"Pweeeesssseeeeeeeeee!!!!! Come on Hawwwieee!" Timmy insisted now hanging on his leg. 

People were eyeing him, he shrugged and picked up the boy.

"Okay fine you hide an I seek Timmy" He said trying to his best to control the young boy. 

"NO! I wanna seek and you hide!!!!" Timmy screamed. 

"Hey keep that boy's mouth shut!" one person said aloud.

"okay okay where's Louie anyways?" he asked suspiciously- "he's in the bathroom I think" Timmy answered gleefully.

"Okay Hawwie you go hide and I go seek…." He turned around and covered his eyes. "…One, two, three…."

Harry walked to the closest place he can get his eyes on- the boy's bathroom _well that's not bad. _He walked to it fast, glancing towards Timmy who was still counting. 

He opened the door and saw that no one was in there. He chose a cubicle and was about to enter when he heard a 'click' He frowned and headed for the door.

Turned the knob and "holy shit!" he was locked in- He didn't have his wand, he banged hard on the door "Let me out!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I thank the person who gave the idea of trapping Harry, since I am in serious writer's block at this part sorry for the inconvenience.

Pls. review love you all!


	13. Next Ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters.

My apologies for the delay, I had writer's block but now it seems to be going back to normal (thank God) I want you to pls. review, I would be very very happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 13**_: Next Ride!_**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked looking quiet annoyed. He's making fun of her, and she doesn't like that.

Draco stared at her, a slight grin on his face. He admitted, Ginny was beautiful, a beautiful angel. 

"Can we talk somewhere private?" He asked.

"Uh yeah sure." She replied eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Great" He took her hand and started to walk hand in hand with her, She blushed a deep crimson and bit her lip.

"Draco pls" She muttered quiet embarrassed that she was holding his hand, and vice versa. She shook his hand off and smiled decently at him. He stopped walking and frowned at her. "Virginia Weasley don't tell me you didn't like that?" he asked sarcastically- Virginia shook her head and muttered a "I'm going back to Harry" 

"Whoa" he exclaimed grabbing her hand, she wasn't going to get away from this. 

"No let me go Malfoy!" She said firmly glaring at him. It hurts regretting him like this, but her pride's on the way. He let go of her and watched her retreat slowly. His expression turned blank, his face went pale, _what if she doesn't like him? _

Then Ginny stopped. Turned to face Draco her face too became pale. Her eyes were glaring at his.

"Draco Malfoy! Where are we?" 

"I don't know Virginia" He said innocently a slight glint in his eyes. 

"Damn it stop playing games Malfoy, which way do I go?" She yelled. People's heads turned towards them. Draco didn't want embarrassment, but it seems like Ginny didn't care.

"Shhhh! Seriously Weasley I don't know!!!" he shouted back. Her eyes began to water and her face was fuming. _How dare he? _She felt anger control all her emotions, but there was something else, something preventing her from hating him completely, something that makes her feels differently towards him. 

She cant get angry at him, she doesn't know why- but her heart says she cant. 

__

Always follow your heart 

What is it with Draco Malfoy that made her heart jump every time she sees him? Made her feel extreme pain when she saw hi flirt with another? Made her want to make him jealous? Made her feel all giddy when he looked at her with those hypnotizing orbs?

Maybe it's his charm? Yes his got the charm- A charm all girls fall for, even Ginny Weasley.

+++++

What is it with Virginia that made him act like a total idiot, gulping nervously whenever she smiles? Made him fume inside when he saw her with John and Harry?

Made him absolutely possessive of her? Made him feel un-Malfoyish?

He doesn't know, all he knows is, he is getting all those weird feelings, and he knows what it is. His head knows, his heart knows, heck even his manhood knows, he smirked at the thought and shook his head _damn hormones. _

++++

She looked at him and smiled, she just smiled without thinking why. 

Draco's eyes widened and he threw a suspicious glance at her. _Is she up to something? A good snog maybe? … Draco shut up she's just looking at you! _His head screamed.

But what a wonderful smile she is giving him, good enough to brighten his whole day.

__

Pull yourself together Draco. You're pathetic. 

++++

She was there in front of him, looking at the weird faces his making, it's as if his in another dimension. He looked quiet stupid to Ginny but still he looked cute, as usual.

Draco shook his head a couple of times, getting out of the trance and he looked at her, she was holding laughter, damn he must have looked stupid, no doubt about it.

He shoved his one hand into his pocket and plastered his smirk on his face.

"What is so funny Weasley? You're not laughing at me are you? Coz I can laugh at you with so many more reasons" he said harshly. It hurt saying those, but he was used to it- it wasn't his fault he was raised to insult, to be better than anyone else, to be a damn Malfoy.

Look at her, first she looked happy now she went gloomy. He cursed to himself and tried to find the words to fix his tone of sarcasm.

"I'm sorry didn't mean it that way- It just slipped off my mouth Virginia" He said with the most caring tune he could do. It was all in that apology, you could tell he was definitely sincere. 

Ginny smiled. _He apologized, he said sorry, he must care. _Her mind said.

"I guess it's okay, you saying sorry and all" she muttered looking at him with an earnest emotion, this was when she realized that he wasn't like his father, everything they went thru in this muggle theme park, everything he did proved that he wasn't any Malfoy. He was Draco Malfoy the most emotionally different among all the arrogant ones.

"So what you say we ride that space linger ride?" Draco said changing the subject, she forgave him- that's important. 

Ginny looked a bit puzzled but just nodded. She didn't know why she didn't bother going back to poor ole Harry, (who Draco knows is somewhere trapped by his genius cousins)

Ginny didn't really care that much, everything will be fine- Plus the sun's still up she guessed it was about two in the afternoon- the park closes at 12 midnight. 

"The best part would be the fireworks" she remembered her dad saying. The fireworks show would be fabulous, every night at 11:00 she cant wait to see it.

Draco was beside her, constantly glancing at the absorbed Virginia. He walked slowly to catch her pace and tried his best not to look stupid.

They were in the hallway entrance of the "Space Linger" ride. 

Ginny stopped for a glance at the poster

****

"Space Linger Ride"

__

Go thru a wonderful universal experience, a realistic slow ride

featuring the milky way galaxy, it's planets and more.

A truly celestial experience.

Warning: If you or your child fears the dark, do not ride

this, since it is a dark ride.

Ginny smiled, _no snakes, no water just the dark. With Draco. _

Oh _Draco=Dark=alone=slow ride _Some thoughts went through her head and made her giggle. _Hmm interesting really _She thought.

+++

They boarded the ride, it was a two person ride. Only the two of them.

__

Me and Virginia What a chemistry.

_________________________________________________________________

"Shhh quiet Timmy someone will hear us" Louie instructed the silly boy.

"Heehee I cant stop thinking of that dop Harry, he's so stuuuuupid" he giggled again.

============================================================================

****

Don't forget to REVIEW!!! pls. I BEG you PLS. REVIEW!!!


	14. Settled

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

****

I'm sorry for the delay.

__

This chapter would be short I'm sorry but I'm working on 3 fanfics and I don't have enough time. But pls. Review I had less reviews on my last chapter which took off my writing spirit for a while.   
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

*Chapter 14* Settled

"Louie you keep quiet…" Timmy teased. They had a plan, nothing could go wrong. Now that Harry's out of their way, the only people they need to prevent are the control room people.

"Here it is Timmy" Louie pointed at the steel door with a worn out sign on it ^.Control- Keep Out.^ Louie took a deep breath and turned the knob.

"Locked shit" he cursed under his breath, although still audible for Timmy to hear. "Louie remember what Dad said, no cursing in front of Timmy"

Louie nodded and smiled at his young brother. He loved his younger brother and will take responsibility over him although he didn't want to ruin the plan- _Time to go to plan B ._

Louie told Tim to stay where he was as he went to the doors leading to the control room. He locked every one of them trying to be as quiet as possible.

After locking the doors he quietly went for the control room and found Timmy seating on the floor playing with an old dirty shoe.

"Timmy put that down- that's dirty!"

"But Louie it's my new car! beep beep"

Louie rolled his eyes and pulled his brother up, although Timmy tried to object - one cold stare from his big brother made him behave.

"Now we have to figure out how to get this damn door open"

Louie muttered banging the locked door with his fists.

The door opened. 

______________________________________________________________

Ginny was a bit awkward with the whole idea, but she had this feeling deep inside her that said this was indeed a very flattering experience.

The idea of being lost in this huge theme park, her companion only her 'enemy' was way beyond expected, but it happened and she sort of liked it. 

She was sitting across Draco who's eyes were strangely looking on the floor, it seems he was meditating a prayer. She stared at him curiously, he looks cute in the dark she must admit- but he looks cute whenever and wherever. 

__

Whoa I didn't just thought that…

She kept staring at Draco, finally he felt her gaze and looked up finding his eyes piercing through hers. He felt a shiver down his body and remained praising her brown eyes. They looked so warm, so beautiful. He swallowed when he noticed that she too was looking at him. He brought the effort on smiling at Ginny instead he ended up smirking at her (in a very sexy way).

Ginny's eyes widened, she looked away and cleared her throat.

__

God was he sexy .

Draco straightened in his chair and didn't take his eyes off her. Whether this was just a game of seduction, or infatuation, or something else- he liked it. 

Ginny wasn't sure if he was just fooling around or if she's just a pawn in his little game. They didn't go through too much together. They were lost for less than a day, and in that time period- 

They kissed, they fought like long-term relationship lovers, they were jealous and they acted like the sweetest 'opposites attract' couple.

At least that's what Ginny thought. 

*crash*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Oh my God What was that?" Ginny was thrown to Draco's side when the ride suddenly moved violently.

Draco had the idea that his cousins were behind this smiled as the ride stopped. "Don't panic. Don't panic" he muttered holding Ginny, her head nuzzling under his neck. He felt her breath against his skin which formed shivers to his toes. 

*

Ginny suddenly realized their physical closeness. She wanted to push away, but her body just doesn't seem to comply with her thoughts. 

It felt so good to be this close to him. It was probably the smell of his expensive perfume or the soft atmosphere he seems to have. 

Whatever it is, it made Ginny grin- she must say, she was happy.

*

Draco felt her body move, maybe she didn't like this position- but she would have pushed him away, but instead she moved a bit closer. 

He could smell her citrus shampoo ensnaring his senses- what a feeling.

*

Ginny looked up, she met the gaze of Malfoy again, only this time it looked more magnificent. His silver orbs with tints of green were unique and overpowering. She was about to say something but was stopped as his lips brushed to hers.

She wasn't expecting it, (well maybe she was) his lips were soft and a bit chapped but it felt so good. She couldn't help but respond to those wonderful lips. She was mesmerized. 

Soon Draco begged for entrance which she complied completely. Opening her mouth, Draco's tongue entered and his tongue were in a battle with her own, a wonderful battle. 

*

Draco kissed her with all his passion _'She's good' _he thought. He continued kissing her until she pushed away obviously for air.

Her hands were around his neck as she looked into his eyes.

"Wow" was all she said before he crushed his mouth unto hers again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
OH MY READERS PLS. REVIEW! 

PLS. I WOULD WANT TO WRITE THIS BUT I NEED YOUR INSPIRATION

PLS. J I LOVE U ALL

JP


End file.
